domofandomcom-20200214-history
Darkdale Elder
__TOC__ Suggested level: 21 Mission given by: Darkdale Elder Location: Darkdale (X:273 Y:312) Mission briefing: The upholder of justice in Darkdale is the Darkdale Elder. He is not as kind as the Eversun Elder and his missions are harder. Attempting to complete his missions can be tough. You are given a Darkdale Elder's Scroll to remind you of your mission. It is important that you do not trash the scroll, as it records the tasks you have completed. If you decide to get rid of the item, you will not be able to do any mission for 24 hours (real time), and will have to start over. You may click on the scroll to see your progress, as well as your current task. While gold is given as a reward for all missions, the main goal of these missions is to receive guild and personal fame, along with the rewards from completing 25 consecutive missions. Upon completing all tasks, you will have to wait a full day to initiate the quest again. Challenge the Boss Mission Defeat the vengeance bosses and bring their print back to the Elder. Monster Treasure Mission Big Popularity Test Mission The Elder will test your popularity and require you to form a team with certain requirements. Height and cup-size can be determined through Mrs. Magic-Eye (X:165 Y:213, Eversun City). You cannot use yourself to fufill the requirements (meaning if you have average/average luck, you need to find someone else with it to complete the quest). Refine Mission Elder will require one refined material. Rarer than other missions. Collection Mission Elder will require one raw material. Rarer than other missions. Rewards Upon completion of every 5 missions, you will receive personal fame, guild fame and the chance to continue the missions for greater rewards. 5 consecutive missions *10 Fame, 2 Guild fame *System announcement: (Name) has been awarded 10 fame points as a result of the praise received from the Darkdale Elder. *Possible rewards for stopping at this level: :*Bird Blazer :*Centipede Robe 10 consecutive missions *25 Fame, 2 Guild fame *System announcement: Because of the Darkdale Elder's appreciation, (name)'s fame goes up by 25 points. *Possible rewards for stopping at this level: 15 consecutive missions *50 Fame, 6 Guild fame *System announcement: Because of the Darkdale Elder's appreciation, (name)'s fame goes up by 50 points. *Possible rewards for stopping at this level: 20 consecutive missions *100 Fame, 6 Guild fame *System announcement: The Eversun Elder can now remember (Name)'s name. Fame increases by 100. *Possible rewards for stopping at this level: 25 consecutive missions *200 Fame points, 9 Guild fame *System announcement: The Darkdale Elder is thankful for (name)'s efforts, and awards 200 fame points and (reward). *Possible rewards: :*Recipe: Demonic Helmet :*Recipe: Demonic Shoes :*Recipe: Golden Slippers :*Recipe: Hedgehog Armor :*Recipe: Hedgehog Chaps :*Recipe: Iron Boots :*Recipe: Iron Wrist Guards :*Recipe: Pearl Anklet :*Recipe: Pearl Wristband :*Recipe: Pussy Cap :*Recipe: Roaring Helm :*Recipe: Silky Slacks :*Recipe: Snazzy Stockings :*Recipe: Stripy Slippers :*Recipe: Tantalizing Tutu :*Recipe: Tiger Paws :*Recipe: Violet Crown :*Recipe: White Jade Bangle :*Five extra backpack spaces (applied automatically, stacks with spaces from Eversun Elder Mission) References *A Guide on Elder Quests by Tsubaki Category: Quests